


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by Dkpetersen26



Series: A Musical of Ice and Fire [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkpetersen26/pseuds/Dkpetersen26
Summary: Standing in the Great Hall of a retaken Winterfell, Robb remembers all that he has lost.





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

The Great Hall of Winterfell had stood for centuries and no doubt would for centuries more but as Robb walked through the great oak for the first time in eternity, he knew that it would never be quite the same again, somehow. As he looked around at the Bolton banners hanging around his home, he resisted the urge to take a torch to entire place. His gaze settled on the high table, where his father had once been seated with his mother to the left. He felt his heart rend with the weight of the memories and began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Leave me." He whispered, to both the men and the ghosts who were with him in the hall. "Robb." Margaery said gently. Robb turned to her. "Please." He pleaded, "Just for a little while." She sighed and followed the men outside.

Once he was alone, Robb looked back up at the high seat. "There's a grief that can't be spoken." He muttered as Eddard Stark stood, smiling. "There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables, Now my friends are dead and gone."

Robb turned to the tables. "Here they talked of revolution, Here it was they lit the flame..." Greatjon Umber raised his tankard and laughed. "Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came."

"From the table in the corner, they could see a world reborn. And they rose with voices ringing." He closed his eyes. "I can hear them now. The very words that they have sung, became their last communion, in this cold, winter place, at dawn."

He opened his eyes again and was greeted with an army of mouthless dead. "Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me. That I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken, and there's a pain goes on and on."

"Phantom faces at the window, phantom shadows on the floor! Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no more!" He wept. "Oh, my friends, my friends, don't ask me... What your sacrifice was for? Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more..."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please give feedback


End file.
